


Masquerade Ball

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: Challange 1Pairing: TomarryPrompt: Meet at a Masquerade Ball.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 203
Collections: Tomarry





	Masquerade Ball

Harry cursed, fighting with his costume, a hand checking his mask as he entered the ballroom. He couldn't believe he had lost that bet with Draco. Now he was stuck going to the Masque dressed to the nines. In a gown. He sighed, finally getting the gown to cooperate before anyone turned to see him. Not that they would recognize him. Not in a corseted gown. Especially not with the fact his mask covered his scar. 

  
Luckily his hair was already almost shoulder length so he had been able to tug it into some sort of style to compliment the green and gold of his gown. He looked over the ballroom, reaching up to fidget with his mask when he saw the other Lords and Ladies there. He could only hope he wasn't noticed, a soft flush on his cheeks at the thought.

  
It wasn't until he was halfway across the room that he also noticed Lord Riddle watching him. He froze, cautiously dipping into a small curtsey, swallowing hard.

This ball was idiotic to say the least. The young Lord did not want to be here but his father insisted that he needed to "Meet people” he rolled his eyes at the thought. His father wanted him to meet a woman was more like it. He was not into women in the least and everyone, mostly everyone, was aware. His father, however, fine with his sexuality wanted him to have an heir. Tom has outright refused and his father had come to terms with this for the most part but he still sent him to these god awful things. 

Tom has been pretending to listen to some woman trying to chat him up but his eyes were scanning the crowds and they stopped immediately on a black-haired...woman? No. That was an unmistakable man in a beautiful gown. The man curtsied to him and he bowed slightly back. He turned to excuse himself from this woman and by the time he had turned back around the other man was gone.

Harry refused to admit he was flushed as he slipped onto a balcony, taking a deep breath. That small interaction made his stomach flutter and he was silently cursing himself. He turned, taking a flute glass off a nearby cart, downing it quickly.

Tom huffed inwardly when another woman cornered him and he had to slip out while her head was turned, slipping out the nearest door, finding himself on a balcony.

Harry sighed, looking out over the Grounds. He had to hand it to them, they did have lovely grounds. He huffed softly, adjusting his skirts again.

Tom shut the door quietly, turning around “Oh, my apologies” he said quickly, taking in the sight of another person, it took a moment to realize this was who he was looking for.

"Oh!" Harry spun around, his eyes widening at the sight of Lord Riddle. "Lord Riddle" he curtsied again, silently thankful for the practice he had given it.

Tom bowed slightly “Apologies, but I do not have the pleasure of knowing your name.” He said as he stood back up.

Harry silently screamed as he tried to think of something. Anything. "Lady Black." He threw out.

  
Tom’s eyebrow raised curiously “Lady...” he paused “Black,” he said, bowing again “the pleasure is mine.”

Harry flushed even darker, dropping into another curtsey. "Are you enjoying the evening?" He asked, swallowing hard. Fuck.. he had paused. Did Riddle see through to HIM?

Tom schooled his features to keep a sour look from his face. “It’s Dreadful. These women are vultures” he complained.

Harry blinked in surprise, tilting his head. "Do you not enjoy these balls?" He asked curiously.

Tom let out a small laugh. “My father insists that I attend.” He explained, “How is your evening going?”

"It could be better" he gave Tom a rueful smile. "Why does he insist?"

Tom sighed “That is a story for another time,” he said with a tight smile. “What would make your evening better, Lady...Black?”

Harry flushed again. "Honestly, Lord Riddle. While I like this gown, I'm not rather fond of how tight my corset is tonight" he flushed even darker, one hand raising to his mouth, careful not to smudge the lipstick there. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that aloud, I'm sorry Lord riddle"

Tom chuckled, shaking his head “Do not apologize” he said, a small smile playing at his lips as he moved closer to this ‘woman’ “I am sorry you are in discomfort” he said softly, coming up behind her and letting the back of his hand caress down her arm. “This dress IS lovely” he murmured, hoping he wasn’t overstepping by touching this person.

Harry sucked in a careful breath, but he didn't move away. "I couldn't resist wearing it" well, that's the truth. It was this or one that Hermione had that frankly made him cringe.

“Well you look stunning,” he said softly. Tom has no idea why he was drawn to this person “Am I making you uncomfortable?” He asked, wanting to make sure he wasn’t doing anything unwanted.

"Of course not, Lord Riddle" he smiled, relaxing. He didn't know why everyone cringed when he heard the Lord's name, Harry couldn't help but want to be closer.

“Please tell me if that answer changes” he hummed, caressing her arm again with the back of his hand, the other one going to brush her hair aside, fingers brushing her neck in the process.

Harry shivered, watching Tom closely. "I promise" he breathed.

Tom let his fingers trail down her neck, to her shoulder lightly. “I do apologize I am usually not this forward” he murmured “But you are absolutely stunning.”

"No apologies necessary" Harry murmured back. "I'm not usually either."

Tom just hummed “I do want to mention one thing, that you might already know since you obviously know who I am.” He said, fingers brushing her neck again. “I do not fancy women.” He whispered into ‘Lady’ Black’s ear.

  
"Y-you don’t?" He gasped, barely able to shove the whine down, even as he shivered.

“Absolutely not” he murmured, hand slipping to her waist.

"Th-then why are you...." he swallowed hard, heart pounding.

“Are you going to tell me who you are? Or am I going to go back to the party? Lady Black”

Harry swallowed hard, turning a bit to look him in the eyes. "I can't, " he murmured, his hand sliding to rest lightly on the hand on his waist, not wanting him to leave.

Tom squeezed their waist, before stepping back completely. “It was nice meeting you, Lady Black,” he said, giving a bow before slipping back inside as quickly as he had appeared on the balcony. He wasn’t going to play games, there was a connection and he felt they would decide to come to find him on their own eventually.

Harry let out a choked sound, hurrying after him. He couldn't, not even for a bet. He wasn't going to let this go. "Wait! Please."

Tom stopped immediately, turning to look at the ‘woman’ that had come back through the doors and he realized now that over half of the party was staring at them.

Harry flushed darkly, drawing his hand back to his chest. "Please. Can we speak? Somewhere... not here "

Tom gave a nod, walking back towards them, offering his arm. Harry took it, his fingers trembling as he gave him a small, trembling smile.

Tom led them through the crowd, head held high, not meeting anyone eyes, hand going over the one on his arm, to soothe them.

  
Harry took a deep breath, relaxing as he felt that touch. Tom led them out of the party, walking into the brightly lit garden in front of the house.

"I'm sorry" he murmured. "I made a spectacle of myself " Harry looked down at his dress, nerves tearing him apart.

“Do not apologize, those people’s opinions do not matter” He reassured them, finger going under their chin to make them look at him.

Harry sucked in a breath, his cheeks darkening again. Tom let his hand fall, enjoying the blush on their cheeks. “Now. Tell me” he said gently.

He bit his lip, lowering his eyes again. "Draco and I had a bet. I lost. So I must attend this ball dressed like this. I'm also not allowed to tell anyone who I am" he swallowed hard. "But. I could show you?"

Tom frowned, thinking “Malfoy?” He asked slowly “You’re friends with Malfoy?” He asked, amusement in his tone. “Oh this should be good “ he mused “Go ahead then, he said with a nod.

He kept his face down, his ears burning as he reached up for the mask, carefully pulling it off after making sure his back was to the manor. He kept his head down, both hands trembling where it held the mask at his waist now.

Tom reached forward tilting their head up again only to gasp at the scar. “Potter...” he breathed, hand falling from the shock.

Harry fumbled with the mask, fighting to put it back on. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Tom reached out, holding Harry’s hands to stop him “Apologies, I was caught completely off guard, do not be sorry.”

Harry looked up at him, lips parted in surprise. Some of his hair had loosened, dropping over one-lined eye as he stared.

Tom moved his hand to brush the hair back, letting him go. “Of all people I did not expect you,” He said, “It is not a disappointment, it is a surprise.”

Harry watched him, his brow furrowed. "It's not?" He couldn't help but as his cheeks flushed at the hand that stroked his hair back.

Tom gave him a small smile “It’s not” he promised, letting fingers brush Harry’s cheek.

Harry leaned into the touch. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

“It’s understandable, Malfoy can be a pain in the ass” he mused.

"I'm the one that took that stupid bet" he groaned, adjusting the mask in his hands, lifting it to put it back on. 

“How long until you can leave?” He asked, allowing Harry to put the mask back on this time.

Harry glanced up "Um. I had to stay until 11 at least" he shifted in place, smoothing his dress out.

Tom cast a wandless tempest telling him it was 10:30. “How about a dance, then we can leave?” He offered.

Harry smiled, nodding. "I'll try my best. But I've never been able to dance well."

Tom chuckled “I am sure you will do fine.” He hummed, offering his arm again. “Shall we?” He asked, nodding towards the mansion.

Harry smiled, taking his arm. "Of course, Lord Riddle."

Tom couldn’t hold back a grin as he led Harry back inside and to the dance floor, spinning him easily.

Harry swallowed hard as they started dancing, a flush on his cheeks. He liked this....he actually liked this. Maybe the fact that he wasn't the one leading was helping. But he relaxed slowly until he was smiling at Tom.

Tom shifted so they were closer and he could lean down and speak to Harry. “See, you’re doing wonderfully” he murmured, leading them around easily.

Harry gave him a small grin. "I was rubbish when I'm the one leading."

Tom spun him again, drawing him closer when he came back around “Maybe you just needed someone to take the lead.”

Harry shivered, licking at his bottom lip, absently thankful that he had spelled his lipstick to stay put. "Maybe I do."

Tom smirked, spinning him again as the song ended, switching to something slower. He took Harry’s arms and wrapped them around his neck, hands going to his waist automatically swaying to the song.

Harry shifted closer, lifting his head to watch him for a moment before lowering it to stare at his chest as they danced.

Tom’s eyes didn’t leave the man in front of him, gliding around the dance floor. He could feel eyes on them but he really didn’t care. He heard the clock strike eleven. “Let me take you home” he whispered into Harry’s ear.

Harry shivered, pulling back to give him a flushed grin, nodding even as he said "Why, lord riddle, how very forward" teasingly

Tom hummed “Yet, you don’t seem offended in the least” he mused.

"I've taken no offense" he agreed, eyes crinkling in amusement.

Tom leaned down, lips brushing Harry’s ear as he spoke “Good, I would hate to have offended you and not get the chance to help you out of that corset.”

Harry gasped softly, not able to hold back the tiny whimper that left him. "Merlin, yes."

Tom smirked, halting their dance “Shall we?” He asked, stepping back and offering his arm again.

Harry curled his hand around his arm, smiling. "Yes, please."

Tom led them through the crowd again and out of the mansion, towards the apparition point and Harry relaxed a bit as they left the manor, letting out a relieved breath

“Not good with crowds? “ Tom asked as they reached the gates, signaling that they could apparate from this point on.

"Not at all. They love to stare at me" harry sighed.

“If it makes you feel better, they were probably staring because you look stunning and not because you’re Harry Potter” he mused.

Harry flushed darkly. "I doubt it. You saw through it easily enough" he murmured, running a hand down his corseted torso.

“I was paying extra close attention “ he admitted.

"Why?" He tilted his head, turning to watch Tom.

Tom smirked “You caught my eye” he answered simply.

Harry flushed. "You don't like women, so how would this have caught your eye?"

“I can admire the beauty of any gender”

Harry lowered his head, ears burning

Tom smiled, finger going to tilt Harry’s face up to look at him. “Are you comfortable coming home with me? I do not have a good reputation, I am aware of that. If you would rather go to your home instead, then that will be fine as well.”

"I feel safe with you" he cut his eyes away. "I don't know why but I do."

Tom let his thumb brush Harry’s chin. “Then I will do nothing to break that trust,” he promised softly.

Harry sucked in a breath, grinning at him. "I'll hold you to that. "

Tom smiled, letting go of Harry’s chin and wrapping an arm around the man. “Hold on” he warned, turning on his heel. Harry held his breath, clinging to Tom's arm.

Tom steadied Harry as they landed in front of his own mansion.

Harry looked around. "Wow, this is gorgeous" he breathed, hands straightening his skirt.

“Thank you.” Tom smiled, offering Harry his hand. Harry took it, watching him as they walked.

Tom led Harry into the house and up the stairs, straight to his bedroom.

Harry flushed, looking around the room curiously, his head tilted to the side.

Tom let go of Harry’s hand to shut his door, walking up behind Harry as he’d done earlier, brushing the man’s hair to the side again.

Harry shivered, absently reaching up to tug the spelled pin free, letting his hair completely loose.

Tom hummed, letting his fingers run through Harry’s hair, going to mess with the top button on the dress. “Do tell me if I cross a line.” he murmured.

"I don't have many lines" he promised. "Not with you anyway."

“Interesting.” Tom hummed, both hands moving to unbutton each of the dresses’ buttons slowly.

"How so?" He breathed, his heart thumping.

Tom let his fingertips brush Harry’s skin as he continued to unbutton the dress. “It just is. You trust me Immensely for someone you’ve most likely only heard bad things about.“

"I try not to judge others based solely on what I hear"

“Good boy,” Tom said before he was even able to think about stopping it from coming out of his mouth.

  
Harry sucked in a breath, his head spinning a bit. Oh. He liked that. His cheeks would never be their normal color at this rate, blazing red peeking out from beneath his mask.

Tom grinned at the reaction. “Would you like me to explain at least most of the things people say?” He asked curiously, he never felt like he had to explain himself but Harry was giving him all this trust, maybe he owed him at least some sort of explanation if he wanted it. Tom’s fingers came up to slip the dress off one shoulder then the other, pressing a feather-light kiss to each shoulder. It was now up to Harry if he was going to let the dress fall.

Harry shivered, tilting his head forward. "I won't lie, I AM curious. But only if you want to explain them to me." He breathed, letting the top bodice of his gown slip off, pushing at his skirt until the gown was on the floor. Only his corset, chemise, and petticoat remained. Thank merlin he had managed to talk his way out of hoops.

Tom let his fingers go to the ties of his corset as he began to talk “Most of them like to say I’m cruel and cold” he mused “I am neither” he assured Harry, untying the first couple of knots.

"You don't seem like either to me" he murmured, breathing easier now that Tom was loosening the corset. His hands went up to the hooks and stays, starting to undo them.

Tom gave a small smile as he continued to unlace the corset “I am no virgin, by far” he admitted, he wasn’t ashamed. “Those rumors came from men that I have bedded, who got angry because I did not change my mind after I told them exactly what I required of them, nothing more” he explained.

"And what was that?" He turned. Taking the corset off with a relieved moan, tugging the chemise away from his skin.

Tom licked his lips, back of his hand caressing down the side of Harry’s face. “I told them upfront I only required them for one night, no longer. I did not want anything else from them, I did not want to hold them or kiss them or for them to even sleep in my house” he explained, fingers going to Harry’s neck to brush along the skin there. “I am a fair man, my rules are set out before anything happens. Each of them agreed but they were still angry at me for doing exactly what I said I was.”

Head tilted to the side, Harry hummed. "I don't find that cold or cruel. Though I must ask. What do you want from ME?" He peered at him. Half of his face still obscured by the mask.

“Thank you. I appreciate that.” He hummed, removing Harry’s mask completely, letting it drop to the floor. Tom brought his hand up to hold Harry’s face as he stepped closer, lips not quite touching, eyes on Harry to see his reaction. “Everything I did not require of them.” He murmured.

Harry sucked in a breath, eyes flitting around Tom's face. "You want more than tonight?" He asked.

Tom gave him a small smile “If you’ll have me.” He said softly, thumb brushing Harry’s bottom lip.

"Yes," he breathed.

Tom smiled “Good boy.” He said, closing the small distance and crashing their lips together.

Harry moaned, hands flying to grab at Tom's robes

Tom let his hand slip around to hold the back of Harry’s head firmly, the other one going to his waist to pull the man closer as he kissed him hard and deep.

Harry whimpered into the kiss, letting Tom have control of it. Tom licked into Harry’s mouth with a soft groan of his own, tasting the other man thoroughly before pulling back for air.

Harry panted heavily. Swaying a bit. "Oh wow," he breathed.

Tom looked over Harry’s face, licking his lips before backing up a bit to work on his own robes.

Harry shoved his petticoats off, leaving him in just his chemise, stepping out of his gown before picking it up to move it out of the way.

Tom was out of his outer robes and shirt in record time, eying Harry’s body as he licked his lips again “gorgeous “ he murmured.

Harry flushed, laying his gown on a chair. "It's just the lipstick" he teased playfully.

Tom rolled his eyes, spelling off the makeup with a wave of his hand. “Not the makeup.” He said sternly, moving to take his shoes and pants off.

Harry gasped as the makeup was taken off. "Wandless" he breathed.

Tom gave him a smirk and a shrug before pulling his pants and underwear down in one go. Harry whined, licking his lips.

Tom grinned “What do you want, love?” He asked, voice rough.

  
"You" he licked his lips again, absently tugging at his chemise.

Toms grin grew “Go ahead then” he hummed.

Harry flushed, slipping to his knees.

Tom sucked in a breath, hand going into Harry’s hair as he stepped forward. “Look at you, down on your knees for me. So good. So pretty.” He praised.

Harry leaned into the touch, cheeks flushed and Tom tugged his hair lightly just to see if Harry would respond to it the way he was everything else.

Harry moaned, cheeks flushing darker as he lowered his eyes.

“Such a good boy.” Tom said softly, “So responsive” he hummed, tugging again.

Harry whimpered, hands going up to rest on muscled thighs.

“Come now. Take what you want, love” he all but purred, tugging again lightly.

Harry moaned, leaning forward to lick up Tom's cock. Tom groaned, letting his head tilt back. “I’ve thought of getting you on your knees since I saw you the first time tonight.” He admitted.

  
Harry moaned, sucking the head into his mouth.

Tom let out a pleased noise “So good.” He hummed.

Harry gripped at his thighs, sinking down further.

“There we go.” Tom hummed, rolling his hips forward gently.

Harry shifted, his chemise floating around him as he tried to get more.

Tom groaned “Tap my leg if it’s too much,” he said, starting to roll his hips at a steady pace.   
Harry hummed, eyes fluttering as he relaxed.

Tom grabbed a better hand full of hair, using it pulled tight to keep Harry right there so he could fuck into his mouth. “Merlin.” He groaned “Your mouth is perfect.”

Harry whimpered, his hand slipping down to rub himself through his chemise.

“No.” Tom almost growled, “You’re going to come on my cock and nowhere else.”

Harry shuddered, his hands going to rest on his thighs, griping at his chemise.

After a few more thrusts Tom pulled out of Harry’s mouth. “You did so well, come on love, stand up.” He said, helping Harry to his feet.

Harry stumbled a bit, panting heavily. "Tom" he called him by his name for the first time, voice rough.

Tom cupped his face “That sounds lovely coming from your lips” he murmured, capturing those lips in a searing kiss. Harry moaned softly, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Tom broke the kiss, lifting the last article of clothing off of Harry’s body before kissing him again and backing him towards the enormous bed.

Harry shivered, toppling backward once he felt the back of his knees hit the bed.

Tom stayed standing between Harry’s legs for a moment, admiring the man laid out before him. “You are absolutely stunning.” He breathed. “And I want to make you feel just as good as you look” he said, voice dropping with the last sentence, licking his lips.

Harry squirmed, panting softly as the flush traveled down his chest.

Tom leaned down, kissing Harry hard again, allowing their bodies to press together as he did so. Harry rocked up, whimpering softly.

Tom kissed him for another moment before pulling back. “I’ve got you, I’m right here” he promised, “I need you to move up in the bed for me, love.”

Harry panted, scrambling up the bed, dark eyes locked on Toms.

“I’m going to use a spell to stretch you, I do not believe I have the patience to do it without magic tonight'' he admitted “is that acceptable?”

"Yes" he breathed. "Just please Tom."

Tom murmured the correct spell and waved his hand, stretching Harry out for him. He then cast a lubrication charm on him as well. “Hands and knees” he ordered.

Harry rolled, flushed once again traveling down his skin.

Tom crawled up there, settling behind Harry and slapping his ass lightly. “Merlin, you’re beautiful,'' he groaned, moving to line himself up before sliding inside of Harry with one thrust.

Harry gasped, freezing as he shook, eyes squeezed closed.

Tom ran a hand down his back. “Relax, Love, I’m going to take good care of you. I won’t move until you’re ready” he promised.

Harry shivered, slowly relaxing. He makes softly, hiding his face in the pillows.

“Don’t hide from me, I want to hear every sound and see every reaction” he hummed.

Harry whimpered, lifting his head a bit. "Need. Tom please." He rasped after a couple of minutes.

“Oh, such good begging” he praised, pulling out to thrust back into Harry with a groan. Harry moaned, one hand reaching back to him.

Tom let out a groan, reaching for and grasping Harry’s hand. “Give me the other” he commanded.

Harry reached back with the other, moaning as the tug on his shoulders was what kept him up.

“Good. So good for me” Tom praises, holding his arms tight as he fucked into Harry harder.

Harry let his head hang, whimpering moans leaving him as his hair hid his face. Tom groaned, upping the speed of his thrusts.

"Tommmm" he groaned as his fingers curled. "Please "

“That’s it. So perfect “ he groaned, changing his position slightly to pound into Harry’s prostate.

Harry hissed, his eyes rolling back before he was trying to rock back for more.

Tom grunted “Oh look at you, can’t get enough, can you? Are you my little whore Harry?” He said, thrusting as hard as he could.

Harry gave an embarrassingly loud whine, clenching around him.

“Oh good. You’re the perfect little whore. Just for me” he said, thrusting over and over.

"Close" he gasped out "please Tom!"

“Going to come for me, Harry?” He asked, voice rough. “Come for me, my gorgeous little whore?”

Harry cried out, his head tossed back and back arching sharply as he came before going limp in Tom's hold with a soft moan.

After a few more thrusts Tom was coming hard with a moan, filling Harry up. He gently helped Harry lay back down, releasing his hands.

Harry slumped, moaning softly again. Staying where he flopped.

Tom took a moment to catch his breath and with a wave of his hand, the mess was cleaned up from them and the bed.

Harry groaned, turning to him. After a while, he peeked up at him through his tangled hair. "This is more than the others right?"

Tom collapsed beside him, exhausted. “Hmm?” He asked, brushing the hair out of Harry’s face.

"I get to keep you?"

Tom blinked, raising an amused eyebrow. “Harry, my sweet boy, I wouldn’t let you go without a fight.” He promised.

Harry gave him a dazed smile. "Oh good."

Tom pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling the cover over them. “Get some sleep.”

Harry hummed, tucking himself closer, fingers tracing patterns on Tom's skin.

Tom smiled, wrapping his arms around the other wizard and holding him close.

"I'm glad you saw me for me" he whispered.

Tom pressed a kiss to his head. “And I’m glad you trusted me.”

Harry tucked his face into Tom's neck, starting to drift off. "Always."

Tom just hummed in response, drifting off himself. Harry smiled, falling asleep, his hand curled up in Tom’s arms. 


End file.
